


all i want is you

by belovedyuuri (belovedstill), victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, POV Yuuri and Victor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Valentine's Day, celebrate your life & love today!, chocolate! so much chocolate!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedyuuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Who would have thought that Viktor and Yuuri's first Valentine's Day would be so stressful? Definitely not Viktor and Yuuri. (Makkachin might have suspected something but she never said a word.)or: Viktor and Yuuri prepare for their first Valentine's Day together.They both try very hard.





	all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> Basia: ...oh my god Jenny I think we're done?  
> Jenny: !!!!!!!!  
> both: OUR BABY IS HERE
> 
> *coughs* so :D this soft piece was written as a collab between [belovedyuuri](https://belovedyuuri.tumblr.com/) and [victuurikatsu](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) for the Valentine's Day Victuuri Collab project organised by the WeWriteVictuuri team and held on the WWV discord server. We both had the loveliest time coming up with the story and writing it for this project <3
> 
> Check out all the other collabs in the WWV's Valentine's Day Collection here on ao3 as they come out or follow the [WeWriteVictuuri blog](https://wewritevictuuri.tumblr.com/) to not miss out any pieces <3
> 
> We hope you enjoy the story!

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out in delight into his phone.

“Ah, I’m sorry I couldn’t be at the airport,” Yuuri’s voice stammered through the receiver. “Yakov has us running later than usual. I just got on a break.” Indeed, in the background of the call, Viktor could hear distant shouts over music known to his home rink. “How was the flight?” 

“Only a portion of what it would have been had I been traveling back from Hasetsu,” Viktor joked. “Paris was divine as always, but it lacked one very important Yuuri Katsuki.” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed on the other side, his smile carrying through his voice. “And how was the meeting?”

Viktor watched as baggage claim began to disperse travellers’ belongings. He loosened his scarf slightly and could briefly smell the aroma of chocolate escaping from his pores. “It was definitely something I can’t wait to share with you. But not quite yet,” he teased. “I’ll probably make it back home before you, then. Shall I pick something up for dinner?”

Yuuri’s fond chuckle from the other end sent Viktor into a frenzy. He’d only been in Paris for three days, but it was three days too many. 

Viktor Nikiforov’s history with Valentine’s Day typically ended up being a one-sided scenario. He’d never been the pursuer but rather the object of affection: involuntary, to the point of familiarity, getting used to it, and desensitization. Pursuing him had been just a thing people did. 

He couldn’t count how many times suitors had thrown lavish bouquets and boxed chocolates at him, how many tearful pleas for his time had come, often unannounced, and how many unsolicited marriage proposals had come his way. One time it had gotten so bad that Yakov specifically had had a team of security guards follow Viktor around should he have chosen to careen around the streets for any reason at all to avoid any rabid, lovesick pursuits.

As beautiful and thoughtful that each of the gifts had been, Viktor had always been pretty reserved and careful with who he’d let handle his heart.

That all had changed however when one Yuuri Katsuki came gliding in as if he’d always meant to be there. Such a slow and helpless burn it’d been, but Viktor had found himself willingly giving his carefully guarded heart to Japan’s Ace, and he could not help but be utterly smitten.

Arriving back to his shared home with Yuuri, Viktor stepped into the threshold to a very enthusiastic Makkachin, beyond excited for his return. He knelt down to give her a hug, softly brandishing a hand through her fur before placing a kiss on top of her furry head. 

“Did you mind the house while I was gone?” Viktor asked. Makkachin answered with a bark, like she always did. He rewarded her with a particularly good behind-the-ear rub and a cheerful ‘good girl’. “That warrants a cookie.”

He placed his rolling suitcase to the side in the foyer and grabbed the paper bag of items for dinner on his way to the kitchen. Makkachin followed him obediently waiting for a treat, which Viktor gladly obliged. He was about to start on the meal when suddenly a video chat notification popped up on the tablet lying on the marbled counter. Checking the name, he quickly answered. 

“Chris!” Viktor greeted his friend with a smile. “Bonsoir.”

“Hi, Viktor,” Chris drawled, looking straight into the camera, his chin propped on his hands. He almost looked innocent. “Just wanted to check in to see how Project Chocolate went.”

‘Project Chocolate’, a fever dream between the two of them that had come to life when Viktor had asked Chris for advice on what to get Yuuri for their first ever Valentine’s Day together. Naturally, Chris’s mind had gone straight to getting a full-scale life-sized replica of himself made entirely of chocolate, for Chris himself had only ever had his best “assets” molded in that manner. Viktor had decided to go the extra mile and completely immerse himself in the experience of chocolate molding. 

He’d personally gone to model for the replica and, in a stroke of sheer genius—or through a moment of utter panic at the realisation of how  _ unprepared _ he’d been for it when asked “do you want to keep your clothes on through the process or remove them completely, sir?”—he’d ended up choosing the latter, the chocolate Viktor Nikiforov replica would be done completely in the nude. 

“It went without a hitch, your contact knew exactly what they were doing,” Viktor said, as he unpacked the various items he had picked up for dinner before collecting plates to set the table. 

“Mhm, as they always do,” Chris hummed, then cocked his eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eye. “And you’re sure it’ll be enough for your precious one?”

Viktor had come back into focus in front of the tablet where he gazed down at the man, gingerly holding a bottle of red wine. “Is it—not enough?” 

“Depends on Yuuri’s taste at this point, Viktor. Why is this so important to you, again?” Chris questioned.

“Because it’s our first Valentine’s Day together and I want to make sure Yuuri is so aware of my love he need never question it!” Viktor flourished dramatically.

Chris squinted as he leaned in closer to the screen. “Are you serious? Why would he ever do that? The whole world wouldn’t dare to question that.”

Still, Chris’s logic did not reach Viktor; he was a man on a mission. He needed to make sure the gift he presented Yuuri encapsulated everything he and his love had to offer. He wanted to elicit a sweet blush on his cheeks, see his brown eyes glowing with surprise and joy, and be rewarded with a kiss so glorious it made storytellers have to rehash how it really went down.

“Allô! Earth to Viktor!” Chris piped in. “If you’re going to daydream don’t let me stop you but at least get to the sexy part.” 

Viktor snapped out of his reverie and refocused, a small blush on his cheeks. He was so hopeless for Yuuri it was damning sometimes. 

He smirked back at Chris, “As if I’d ever show you what goes on behind our closed doors.” 

“As if you really think I hadn’t thought about it before, Viktor. Besides, I’ll have an idea once that statue shows up,” Chris shot back coyly. “If you’re really so concerned that this already insane gesture isn’t enough, shall I send you an afterthought option?”

“What do you have in mind, Chris?” Viktor asked, as he precariously grabbed for two wine glasses, helping himself to one. A notification popped up on the tablet screen upon his first sip.

“Check out the link I just sent you. Is adding a $550 Debauve & Gallais Le Levire rarity acceptable?”

Viktor hurriedly clicked on the link and studied the new development. The chocolates were commemorative of the French chocolatier’s 200th anniversary of existence. 35 perfectly made ganaches, truffles, bonbons, and pralines encased in a golden leather-bound packaging that rivaled an encyclopedia. It was beyond perfect. 

“If there’s 35 in each box, I’ll need to order about 20 of them to get to 700. Is that excessive?” Viktor mused.

“That’s …$11,000 worth of chocolates, are you sure?” Chris asked bewildered.

Viktor only grinned before merrily clicking away to ask the establishment to call him at their earliest haste.

 

* * *

 

 

With the new addition to Viktor’s already supremely lavish gift to Yuuri, he was sure that he was absolutely nailing the gift-giving part of the upcoming holiday. The chocolatier was more than happy accommodating Viktor’s request for the amount he needed. There was no problem getting the order two nights before Valentine’s Day which was also when the statue was set to arrive. The only problem that Viktor found was watching Yuuri come home one evening with a bushel of groceries, where a bag of chocolate chips fell from the top.

He sauntered over to give him a welcome home peck on the cheek before picking up the item, curious. “What are these for?” he asked. 

Yuuri gasped and quickly grabbed the pack away from Viktor. “It’s nothing!” he mumbled, kicking off his shoes. With his coat off and his bag of groceries back in his arms, he went straight into the kitchen. Eyes wide, cheeks pink, in a hushed voice he added, “Forget you saw it, please.” 

Viktor stood in the foyer even more puzzled. “Yuuri, we’ve talked about keeping things from each other,” he said slowly as he followed Yuuri’s steps.

‘Chocolate!’ his brain kept yelling at him all the while, ‘Yuuri bought chocolate, of all things, the one thing that the Valentine’s Day gifts for him are made of! What now? What  _ now _ ?’

Urged by his racing thoughts, he blurted out the first sound thing that came to his mind. “If you’re secretly breaking your meal plans, I’ll have to make your drills harder.”

“No chocolate is worth suffering your extra drills,” Yuuri said, huffing a soft laugh. He put the bag of chocolate chips on the counter and started to unpack the rest of the groceries. “It’s not for me.”

“Oh?”

But Yuuri said no more. Instead, his unpacking became slower and slower, hesitant with each next item, as though he was still hiding something in the bag. His rosy cheeks only betrayed him further.

Viktor made his way over to peek over Yuuri’s shoulder but was stopped with Yuuri’s hand on his chest an arm’s length away from it. Yuuri’s burning determination seared into Viktor’s mind. Oh, he knew this look very well. Whatever Yuuri was conjuring up, it was important and he was going to see it through. He chuckled before taking Yuuri’s hand and drawing it to his lips.

“Fine, fine. I won’t intrude on your little project,” Viktor murmured softly. And he meant it--but the curiosity in his heart kept tugging at his whole being. It didn’t hurt to try one last time, he thought, as he leaned his head down and looked at Yuuri from underneath his eyelashes, the way he knew made Yuuri weak in the knees. “Can I at least get a clue for what it is you’re doing?”

As if by magic, Yuuri seemed to crumble, if only for a moment. He sighed before poking Viktor right in the centre of the whorl his hair created, and said, “It’s something for you, for Valentine’s Day, and that’s all I’m saying.”

Something for him for Valentine’s Day? Involving chocolate chips? 

“Are you… making chocolate chip pancakes?” Viktor pried.

Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist. “I told you, I’m going to say anything more!”

Viktor couldn’t stop himself from pouting. “But you know I’ll be curious to no end!”

Yuuri groaned at his resolve shattering at that one look and fixed his gaze directly on Viktor’s chest. He seemed to be concentrating on just how to convey his thoughts. “There’s a tradition in Japan,” he said with a sigh, “where people will make items for whoever they’re going to confess their love to.” 

“Make?” Viktor asked, his interest piqued. “You don’t just buy them?”

Yuuri shrugged, his fingers toying with the hem of Viktor’s T-Shirt. “I mean—you can buy them, yes! I’ve heard of people buying chocolate, or things like really expensive fruit. But…” A soft smile graced his lips and he looked at Viktor again. “I find something endearing about making things for the person you love. Because you put your time and effort into the gift for them… You know?”

Viktor began to sweat, realizing all at once that Yuuri was making him something. Was he expected to do the same? 

“Say… You said people do buy thing though, right? It’s not… bad?” Viktor asked carefully.

“No, it’s not bad! I just…” He shrugged and breathed out a short, almost self-deprecating laugh—the kind Viktor didn’t like—while shaking his head. “Personally, I guess, I feel like nothing that can be bought would show my most sincere feelings.”

_ Crap, crap, crap! _

“But what if, in theory, this bought item was really rare?” Viktor pushed on.

Yuuri returned the question with a peal of gentle, confused laughter. “What are you going on about? You know I’m not one for material things. That’s why when we go shopping I’m the bag carrier, remember?” He leaned up on his toes to kiss Viktor on his forehead before turning back to the groceries.

“I know you’re not a material person, of course! But if something—material—were to appear—“ Viktor began.

Yuuri shook his head with a smile as he put the groceries away in their respective places. “I promise I’m not getting you anything bought,” he said, unaware of how completely he was missing the point. “I want to do most of the work on the gift for you. That’s all you need to know.”

_ Damn it _ .

“I’ll be right back,” Viktor mumbled as he fumbled for his cell phone and hurried out of the room, frantically dialing the chocolatier to see how fast he could stop the production for his 700 bonbons. 

“By the way, I found this nice pet shop near the rink!” Yuuri called when Viktor was praying for his call to go through. “We should get Makka something nice for Valentine’s Day, too!”

_ Makkachin. _

How could he have forgotten?

 

* * *

_ Message to: Phichit _

_ << Mission chocolate chip cookies failed before it even started _

_ >> h o w _

_ << Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? _

_ >> are you honestly the one reprimanding me _

_ >> what went wrong _

Viktor was already asleep in their bed, curled on his side with his head resting on Yuuri’s pillow, a temporary replacement for Yuuri himself when he snuck out into the living room, carefully closing the bedroom door.

_ << Viktor saw the chocolate chips _

Phichit was silent for a long moment.

_ >> ...and _

_ << That’s it. It’s not going to be a surprise anymore _

_ >> yuuri _

_ >> honey _

_ >> this is not a failed mission _

_ >> bake the cookies and viktor will worship the ground you stand on _

_ << But I want to surprise him _

_ >> but he will be surprised by how delicious the cookies are _

_ >> how soft and chocolatey _

_ >> especially straight from the oven _

_ << ...You just want me to bake the cookies so I can send you some, don’t you? _

_ >> theyre never the same when i make them :’( _

_ >> just bake the cookies yuuri he will love you _

_ >> i mean _

_ >> love you even more _

Yuuri couldn’t not smile at that.

_ << I’ll think about it _

_ >> its okay i know you wont _

_ >> u probably already made up ur mind _

_ >> if you need help brainstorming txt me tomorrow ok _

_ >> i really need to sleep now _

_ << Okay. Thanks, Phichit. _

_ << Goodnight! _

_ >> zzzzz <3 _

_ >> night _

Yuuri locked his phone and fell onto the navy blue couch with a groan. Less than a week was left to Valentine’s Day and his only plan was out of the picture.

What would surprise Viktor Nikiforov? But also, what did Viktor want to get most in the world?

The problem was, Viktor could get  _ anything _ he wanted. Sure, figure skating wasn’t the best-paying profession in the world but Viktor lived comfortably enough to give into his whims—or to provide everything he deemed necessary and “so pretty” for his loved ones, people and pets alike. What could Yuuri give him that Viktor wouldn’t be able to get a better version of?

His phone buzzed in his hand and when he unlocked it, he saw only one message:

_ >> im asleep but i can hear you thinking all the way from russia pls stop _

He shook his head with a fond smile. “Phichit...”

 

* * *

 

  
  
There were good news and bad news that met Viktor the following morning.

The good news was, the chocolatier had no qualms about stopping the order, mainly due to how they all adored him and insisted they send at least 5 complimentary boxes of the item he wanted which he could not say no to.

The bad news? The chocolate statue he had posed for was already in the air and on it’s way to St. Petersburg. Viktor made certain that they had enough space in their memorabilia room to hide it as he figured out how to dispose of it.

Even worse news? He had less than 5 days to create something for Yuuri!

What would he make? More importantly, what  _ could _ he make? Yuuri had made it a point to say that it was only his personal preference to make a gift for his loved one—for Viktor—but Viktor was more than good at reading between the lines when he needed to. In this scenario, he absolutely had to be the one to make the item—maybe food?—Yuuri preferred it that way, so he couldn’t go behind his back and ask their friendly caterer to do it.

Being an early bird, Viktor was grateful for the time he could have to himself in the morning. It’d be more time for him to visibly panic before Yuuri woke up. 

He googled recipes, watched endless Youtube videos, scribbled notes, made shopping lists just to crumple them up and trash them until he felt like his head was in a fog. Yuuri wasn’t one for lavish things, so what was something simple he could do? 

_ Message to: Yurio _

_ << What’s a simple chocolate that’s fit for a Prince? _

_ >>Are you drunk again? _

_ <<It’s 7 in the morning of course not.  _

_ <<Tempted though.  _

_ >>...Stay away from the rink today.  _

_ >>What do you need chocolates for anyway can’t you just buy them? _

_ <<It’s for Valentine’s day! Yuuri says it’s a tradition to make something yourself for the people you like  _

_ >>Huh...I guess that’s why Mari gave me this really cool looking cat-shaped chocolate when we visited in the winter.  _

_ >>WE COULD MAKES CATS.  _

_ << What do you mean  _ we _? _

_ >>You’re the one who texted me, Old Man. I’m helping! _

>> _ I’m gonna call grandpa, he knows how to do everything _

Suddenly, two arms snaked around Viktor’s shoulders. “Who are you texting?” Yuuri asked, pressing a warm peck to Viktor’s cheek.

It jolted him from his seat, Viktor grasped tightly on his phone keeping it close to his rapidly beating heart. Composure, he needed to keep his composure. He couldn’t let Yuuri see him panicking.

Yuuri already made his way over to the coffee maker, shooting Viktor a slightly confused—suspicious?—look as he grabbed a mug for himself. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, though, replaced with a touch of sleep still laced in his brown eyes. “Was it Yakov?” he asked with a yawn as he sat down beside Viktor and put his head on his shoulder. 

Viktor willed his muscles to relax and upon the precious weight of Yuuri nestling against him, it didn’t take much for them to do so. He shook his head before placing a small kiss on top of Yuuri’s messy raven tendrils. 

“Just Yurio,” he replied. “Slept well?” 

Yuuri nodded before sheepishly looking up at him. “A little disappointed I couldn’t spoon you this morning. You always leave too early.” 

Viktor’s eyes welled up with gratitude and love, he immediately turned his back to Yuuri, who still couldn’t quite comprehend his surroundings. 

“Go ahead Yuuri! Let’s spoon away!” 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Only two days were left until the big day and Viktor felt as though he was slowly going insane. Yuuri was scheduled for ballet drills with Lilia early in the morning, which left Viktor with enough time to anxiously wait for the delivery of “chocolate Viktor Nikiforov”.

Shortly around 9am, Viktor rushed to his front door after hearing the bell buzzing, Makka in tow. He graciously greeted the delivery men who had a wooden box roughly the same height as him. Signing for the arrival, Viktor directed them to bring the box straight into their shared memorabilia room. Alone with the wooden contraption, after taking a peek at the final product and noting how eerily perfect it was, Viktor’s panic went into high gear. There was no way Yuuri would avoid this room forever. 

A sudden opening of the front door and Makkachin’s feverish pawing underneath the door shook him further down his core. Viktor hastily threw a sheet over the statue, rushing out to see who it was, only to find Yuuri at the end of the foyer undoing his shoelaces.

“Ah! Good morning, Yuuri! You’re early!” Viktor said frantically.

“Lilia and I started at 6am this morning, this is usual even for her standards,” Yuuri replied, raising a curious eyebrow. “Besides, I’m only back here for my break. And to grab my other flats to break in. You alright? You’re flushed.”

Damn him for being so perceptive.

“Yeah!” Viktor fiddled with his hands, doing his best not to look towards the room where the statue was hidden. Makkachin was not helping, staring at the door with a whine. “I was just looking through some of our plush collection. I think I’d like to donate them to the local orphanage.” He quickly made a mental note to remember to arrange that exchange.

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, his face lighting up as he stood up. He took a step towards the room. “Which ones? I’d love to help, too.”

Alarm bells rung in Viktor’s brain, he needed to get Yuuri off of his tracks. And he desperately for once was hoping Yuuri wouldn’t take another step closer over to where he was standing. So he did the only thing that seemed like the most viable option: he rushed at the Yuuri and captured him in his arms.

“Viktor!” Yuuri laughed, squirming in the embrace as Viktor turned them both around until he wasn’t facing the door anymore. “Stop, I’m all sweaty, let me go!”

Yuuri glanced over at the clock to find he had less than 20 minutes to rush back to Lilia’s studio. And if he was late… He shuddered at the thought.

“I really have to go,” Yuuri said apologetically, successfully breaking away from Viktor. 

On guard, Viktor stood by the threshold and quickly whipped out his phone to google express delivery to the only other location he was sure Yuuri would never figure out. When he heard Yuuri coming back towards him, he brandished his best smile and dipped down to kiss him. 

“We’re still on for lunch after, right?” Viktor asked with a voice that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

If Yuuri was going to be honest, he’d clearly at that moment rather take to the showers with Viktor in tow.

But he had an obligation. Peeking up, Yuuri nodded before stealing another quick peck and made his way out of the door.

 

*

 

As Viktor got dressed and made arrangements for the statues temporary placement, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, double checking that he wasn’t balding from the stress. Another bell buzz and a new set of delivery men had arrived to retrieve his hidden secret.

It made Viktor realize just why he wasn’t feeling all too well about it all. He always told Yuuri everything, was it okay not to say a word? 

He verified the address of the destination and exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. 

As for where “Chocolate Viktor Nikiforov” ended up?

Georgi Popovich must have been surprised to hear a knock on his door and have a wooden box too tall for words towed into his apartment with nothing but a card that said, “Whatever you do, under any circumstances do not open the box.”

‘I’ll make it up to him,’ Viktor vowed in his thoughts, nodding to himself.

He didn't even stop for a second to consider that poor Georgi, as superstitious as he was, would spend a good part of his day avoiding the box like plague, in fear of releasing an intricate curse upon himself.

Instead, he took Makkachin out for a walk before he had to get ready for his and Yuuri’s lunch date.

 

*

 

Most of the day yesterday Viktor had spent in Moscow, together with Yuri and Nikolai Plisetsky, all three making creative attempts at chocolate-making. As it turned out, Nikolai was a much better cook than he was a baker which had not phased Yuri at all. The boy had babbled praise about his grandpa all the way back to St. Petersburg, all the while munching on the striped chocolates he’d made himself. 

Viktor had come back home that day with a container of homemade chocolates, too—but he hid them at the very back of his least used drawer.

He couldn’t give them to Yuuri; he hadn’t made them all by himself. (On Valentine’s Day though, he thought, he could recreate the chocolates on his own. He’d pour as much of his time and effort into Yuuri’s gift as he could.)

The trip, as nice as it’d been to see Yuri smile and interact with somebody so readily and with such excitement, had only stolen the hours of Viktor’s day he could otherwise have spent with his fiance. He’d come back to an empty apartment, both Yuuri and Makka gone, and by the time they’d returned, he’d fallen asleep on the living room couch.

Today was a new day, though - they’d both managed to carve out some time for each other, just the two of them in their favourite restaurant meeting up for a shared meal. Some quality time instead of rushed conversations during their breaks.

Viktor arrived early, like usual, so he didn’t find it surprising that Yuuri wasn’t there yet. He took their preferred table for two, by the window, with armchairs instead of ordinary chairs, and pulled out his phone, ready to pass the time by scrolling through his social media.

To his delight, he saw Yuuri’s name display on his phone and he eagerly picked up. “Yuuri! Are you ready for lunch? Our usual spot?” 

There was a soft hitch of breath on the other end of the line, and then a long pause. “I—I’m sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri said, voice laced with apology and worry. And something else. “I got held up in something last minute.” Was he… nervous? “Can we go next time?” 

“Of course! I’ll just see you later at home, da?” Viktor asked trying to keep the same enthusiasm. 

Yuuri chuckled softly before replying, “Yes, of course. See you later.”

And he hung up.

Viktor pocketed his phone with a sigh and waved over a waiter to put in his order before looking over at the empty spot in front of him.

He and Yuuri had been playing a mysterious game of cat and mouse lately. He’d thought that he would have been used to it due to their often conflicting schedules—but this felt different. 

This felt like being lonely.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri placed his phone on the counter and dropped down onto the stool with a woeful sigh. He’d badly wanted to go see Viktor, but he needed to get at least one of his Valentine’s Day projects done. He stared out of the window, watching the busy buzzing life of St. Petersburg passing before his eyes.

Did Viktor feel the same emptiness he himself was starting to feel?

He sighed and propped his forehead on his hands, trying not to look at the ingredients for katsudon scattered over the counter. Viktor was eating right now, he wouldn’t be hungry by the time he got back - what was the point of making it, then? It’d only get cold.

He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

_ Think _ .

Something Viktor would find useful and enjoyable. Something he would like. Chocolate and cookies—and chocolate chip pancakes—were out of the question, they were too obvious, a cliche; everybody could give those to Viktor. Same thing with flowers.

Surprise. Surprise...  _ Surprise… _

What was the point of Valentine’s Day, again?

He’d been eleven the only other time he’d celebrated the holiday, back in Japan. He’d sat in the plastic chair at the Ice Castle Hasetsu rink, watching his friends get on the ice and skate warm-up circles. The small chocolate heart for Yuuko that he’d wrapped in plastic foil had been melting underneath the warmth of his clammy palms, he’d been so nervous...

“I like you,” had been the meaning of the chocolate at that time, “You’re pretty and I feel very happy when you like my skating.”

He’d been a child then and Yuuko hadn’t known about his crush. The chocolate had been supposed to change that.

But Viktor—

Yuuri opened his eyes and sat up so suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

—Viktor already knew Yuuri loved him. They  _ both _ knew; the proof of it sat comfortably on their ring fingers.

In the quiet, empty living room at lunchtime, Yuuri  _ felt _ the engraved half of a snowflake prickling at his skin. Unnatural; a whole shouldn’t be separated without a good reason.

How had he gotten everything so mixed up?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s shy smile greeted Viktor when he finally came back home. He only managed to take his coat off before—

“No peeking, do you promise?” 

Viktor only nodded, finding himself unseeing underneath Yuuri’s hands covering his eyes.

They walked slowly together down the hallway to the living room, Makkachin boofing softly as she accompanied them. The only reason he didn’t trip was because he could feel her by his side, and he’d trained her well. Their footsteps halted once they made it, and Yuuri slowly removed his hands. 

Viktor was struck with feelings of glory all at once. 

In place of the navy blue couch was a glimmering heavenly looking pillow fort adorned with fairy lights and filled with lush body pillows and a comforter for them to sneak under.

He drew his hands up to his mouth in surprise and looked back at Yuuri who was anxiously waiting for him to say something. 

“I… I’ve had a lot of practice with the triplets back at home, Yuuri said bashfully, shrugging one shoulder, giving him a hesitant smile. “They said, if I really do want to leave ice skating, I should go into architecture.”

Viktor’s mouth curved into a glorious smile before he took Yuuri’s hand in his and practically dragged him inside. “Let’s see your craftsmanship!” 

Sitting down in the fort, Viktor felt like he was in another dimension. He didn’t know how Yuuri had managed it, but he was in another realm of surprise after surprise. All of the fine fabrics and sheets that he hadn’t had the time to put away, adorned in a particular manner, were what gave the fort it’s base. Green, blue, pink, gold, and other mismatched patterns from their pillows and quilts were carefully laid one on top of the other. Yuuri had even managed to secure twinkling lights inside and outside of the fort with paper streamers and stars.

It felt… Homely. Secure. Loving.

Viktor let himself fall back on the pillows in the fort, pulling Yuuri with him.

Yuuri settled comfortably on Viktor after removing his glasses, his head resting right where he could hear his heart beating. Viktor snaked his arms around him, squeezing tight as he let out a sigh of relief. There were no obligations they needed to attend to. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, they were free to just lay there and be present with each other.

Makkachin must have thought the opportunity was good for bonding, as well; when Yuuri looked up at the sound of rustling, she was right there, pressed against Viktor’s other side, with her head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile and stroke through her fur.

Viktor’s chest lifted and fell with a particularly deep breath. “Wow. This is so nice.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Yuuri murmured, gratefully.

Being there with Viktor, surrounded by his warmth and love, not having to worry about anything… He would choose it over the ‘perfect’ Valentine’s Day celebration any day.

Maybe planning worked for other people—but it’d never had for Yuuri. Making abrupt decisions, though… It was exactly how he and Viktor had gotten together in the first place, and exactly how they put their rings on each other. And it was exactly why Yuuri didn’t stop to think his words over when he next opened his mouth and said:

“Let’s not do this ever again.”

Overwhelmingly aware that Yuuri was resting on his chest, Viktor tried to get his heart to stop beating erratically. What did Yuuri mean by ‘not do this ever again’? Did he not want another Valentine’s Day with him? His stomach sunk and Viktor did not feel the pool of tears the lingered in the corner of his eyes. 

Alarmed, Yuuri looked up and quickly added, "Next year, we'll plan something together. Okay? I didn’t like the secrecy, I didn’t like messing up our routine. I just wanted to be with you even more. And I don’t want to waste any time we have together before we’re pulled apart again because of competitions."

Viktor stared at him for several moments, head lifted a little, before he dropped it back on his pillow, his breath leaving him. “Yuuri, my love,” he said, his voice shaking with something akin to a weak chuckle, “You keep giving me heart attacks.”

“Noooo no no no no,” Yuuri whined and buried his face against Viktors’ chest, hugging him with all his strength. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to. I just…” He sighed and peeked up when Viktor’s fingers started running through his hair. “What I tried to do this last week didn’t work for me at all. Keeping things from you only made me stressed. Showing you that I love you shouldn’t do that, right?”

In the soft glow of the fairy lights, Viktor’s eyes shone brightly. “Right,” he murmured. “I love you, too.”

Yuuri smiled. “I love you, three.”

Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes. He tightened his arm around Yuuri, pulling him even closer. They stayed this way for a moment, quiet, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I agree with you, you know,” Viktor whispered after a while. “I don’t think I’ve ever missed you as much as I did this week. Knowing that this was our choice somehow made it hurt more than when I had to go back to Japan to be with Makkachin. I suspected that you cancelling our plans might have had to do something with Valentine’s Day—probably just like you suspected the same of my absence—but there was always that voice in my head which fed me awful lies.”

“Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri leaned up on his elbows so he saw Viktor’s face better. “I promise that all I did was try to come with a gift that would surprise you. The times I spent on my phone? Freaking out to Phichit. Me going out? Running through St. Petersburg to find the best ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and katsudon. And whenever I’d cancel—”

“You wanted to make me katsudon?”

Yuuri smiled. “Of course.” He stroked Viktor’s cheek. “I wanted to surprise you with it tonight. But I knew you’d have already eaten so I put everything back in the fridge. So I gave up on surprising you and—”

“And you surprised me anyway.” Viktor covered Yuuri’s hand with his own and leaned into the warmth of his touch.

“But this is nothing big.”

“Maybe in your eyes,” Viktor relented, “but in mine, this is exactly what we both needed, and being given this—it’s all I could have ever wanted.” He pressed his smile against Yuuri’s palm. “Cuddling here with the man I absolutely fell in love with is worth more than a thousand of nonsensical surprises.”

Yuuri’s eyes shimmered when he breathed Viktor’s name again. He leaned down and kissed Viktor, just the way he’d wanted to kiss him every time they were apart. They could do it now, and later, again and again. The thought filled his heart with warmth too powerful to bear alone. He moved away, then, and kissed his way down to Viktor’s neck, only to cuddle against him, in the safety of his love’s arms, once more.

“From now on, we’ll do this right,” Viktor promised him, hands slowly stroking up and down Yuuri’s back, making him close his eyes in pure contentment. “No forced surprises. No cancelled plans. No life-size nude chocolate statues. No secrets. Just us.”

“Yes,” Yuuri hummed happily, nuzzling against Viktor’s neck.

He smiled. He sighed. He snuggled closer.

...and froze, eyes flying open.

“Wait. What?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this beautiful art drawn by Jenny [here](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/post/182740837262/ahhh-heres-artwork-i-managed-for-a-collaboration) and the rebloggable fic post [here](https://belovedyuuri.tumblr.com/post/182740848033/all-i-want-is-you-ao3-written-with-the) <3
> 
> the list of rejects (title brainstorming session, aka "...heck, I forgot we have to think of a title and a summary"):  
> A Hot Mess TM: Valentine's Day Edition  
> Project Chocolate: A tale of how Viktor and Yuuri could not keep it together over chocolates  
> No Matter How, I'll Find My Way Back To You  
> My Darling Valentines: Obliviously Unexpected Expectations  
> valentine's day is stupid anyway - Yurio's version  
> the one in which I make chocolates with Dedushka  
> they keep being apart and it makes them sad  
> Yuri!!! On I couldn't make cookies cause he found the chocolate chips  
> Yuri!!! On I flew all the way to Paris, posed naked, and all I got was this statue  
> Yuri!!! On But what the heck did they get for sweet girl Makka  
> Yuri!!! On Georgi's Lament, he looked into the box and found more than he bargained for
> 
> Jenny: This took us 84 years, our crops are dying  
> (please water our crops with love!)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
